gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben Gander
Before E-Day Ben was born 7 years before E-Day and was the son off Graham "Catch" Gander and an unkown mother. He was in a town square when the Locust first apperead. A sink hole opened near him, pulling three of his friends down and leaving Ben standing there with his sister, Kelly. Ben and Kelly ran home, accompanied by the screams of the dying and the bullet sounds from the just arriving COG forces. Ben and Kelly arrived at an empty house as their father was out fighting. They were found by a fleeing neighbour and taken to safety. 18 Years Old Ben joined to Cog Army at the age of 18 and was placed in Omega Sqaud with Nick Frozt, Mike Paige and Fredric Ract. They were immediatly posted to guard a stranded camp called Langey Cross. Three days into their duty the Locust attacked and sunk the camp. Omega's attmepts to resist the Locust were useless and COG Reinforcments arrived an hour after the Locust had vanished. It was during this skirmish that Ben got his first kill, luckily shooting a Locust Drone in the eye. The Lightmass Bomb Offence Omega were called in when Delta Sqaud had reported boarding a train that was carrying a Lightmass Bomb. Ben boarded a King Raven, a vechile that made him sick, and was flown to Delta's position. Omega's Raven was hit by a Reaver missile and crash landed near a blown out bridge. Ben witnessed the detanation of the Lightmass Bomb and Omega were picked up half an hour after the explosion. Camp Clearlake Ben and Fredric were sent to a camp filled with COG Weapons and weapons retrieved from Locust bodies. Stranded broke into the camp and stole weapons and attacked the two gears. Ben manged to hide in a smoke grenade whilst Fredric flanked the stranded and climb into a Centaur. Fredric fired a shot over the stranded's head and revved the engine. With the stranded distraction Ben opened fire and took the stranded's legs out and kicked the weapons away. The stranded were imprisoned for attaking members of the COG Army. Death of a Squad Mate Mike Paige was killed during the Drive to Landown when a Seeder Bomb struck their Assulat Derrick and drove it off the main road over a cliff. Ben, Nick and Fredric manged to jump clear of the falling Derrick whilst Mike, as the leader of the squad, took the duty to get everyone off. With everyone clear Mike tumbled a died in the exlosion when the derrick hit the ground. Omega shocked by the death of their sergeant climbed aboard Rig D28 and was consoled by Baird of Delta Sqaud. Operation Hollow Storm Fredrc was made Sergeant of Omega, who stayed a three man squad, and they tunnled into the hollow once Delta Sqaud had activated the beacon. They joined Alpha Sqaud and took the fight to the Locust. Ben, known used to killing, gunned down multiple Locust and took down two Reavers. He pushed forward and soon Omega and Alpha were pinned down by Grinders and Boomers. Ben quikcly ran out of ammo and thought that waa the end. Looking up he saw Marcus Fenix and Augustus Cole riding a Reaver. Delta killed the Grinders and Boomers and whilst Ben and the leader of Alpha were told to got out of the hollow a Brumak attacked. Ben dived for cover, as he was out of ammo, whilst every other gear turned to gun down the Brumak. Sinking of Jacinto Omega came to the surface as a King Raven was about to lift off. Ben pulled Fredric and Nick onboard and maned the Raven's gun. The raven was told the fly into the hollow to assit Delta. They didn't make it into the hollow as a swarm of Reavers attacked the Raven, Ben ripping them to shreds with the mounted gun. The Raven was forced to land outside COG Headquarters and Omega jumped to the ground to kill the Locust surrounding the building. Ben was blown into a wall by a Reaver missle and was pinned down by a dead bloodmount. A Theron was about to disembowle Ben when Cole rammed his clancer into the Therons face and fired. Cole picked Ben up and he ran to the Raven with Ben and Anya, who Cole had retrieved from the building. Omega climbed back aboard the Raven and they flew away from the now sinking Jacinto. Category:Characters Category:Gears